Run To The Water
by Prism
Summary: Doyle Returns!!! A songfic done with that wonderful Live song.


  
Run to the Water  
By:Prism  
Rating: Fluffy Doyle return fic. Cordy angst. *Dammit, Torra, you converted me...Thanks :p*  
Disclaimer: Acid trip owns them but doesn't deserve them. The wonderful song"Run to the Water"is owned by Live and this fic is their fault.   
Authors' Note: This little plot bunny bit me in the butt and wouldn't let go, so I wrote this in under 20 minutes.  
************  
  
Oh desert speak to my heart  
Oh woman of the Earth  
Maker of children who weep for love  
Maker of this birth  
  
Cordelia sat on the warm sand and lost herself in the crashing of the waves. So peaceful, so mindless. So unlike the reality that awaited her when she left her cozy little world here in the sand.The sand. It seemed like a desert. Streching so far. So deep. Deep. Like Doyle's eyes. Deep. And blue. Or were they green? Greenish-blue, she decided with uncertianty. She couldn't recall, and that made her panic.Like the color of his eyes was a most important thing. Maybe, at the moment, it was.  
  
'til your deepest secrets are known to me  
I will not be moved  
I will not be moved  
  
There had been so much unknown, mysterious about Doyle. And her, being the superfical snob she was, had totally disregarded any thought to find out about those hidden depths.   
  
Don't try to find the answer  
When there ain't no question here  
Brother let your heart be wounded  
And give no mercy to you fear  
  
She sighed and tipped her head back. Took a deep breath. Sighed again. And screamed to the sky, "Why!? Why, Damn you!? Why did you let him die? Why did you let me miss so much about him when he was alive? Why didn't you give us more time? Why,...why...did you let me want to have more with him?" No answer came. Just the soothing sound of water. And suddenly, the irrational and selfish thought that they were just trying to keep the answers away in spite washed over her. " I'm not afraid! Do you hear me? You don't scare me any more! Just tell me! TELL ME!"   
  
Adam and Eve live down the street from me  
Babylon is everytown  
It's as crazy as it's ever been  
Loves a stranger all around  
  
Her head hurting a little, she curled up in the sand and watched a discarded bottle cap bob and bounce in the surf before being sucked out to sea by the riptide. Bob. Bounce. Suck. That was her life. It sure sucked harder than any riptide.  
  
In a moment we lost our minds here  
And lay our spirits down  
Today we lived a thousand years  
All we have is now  
  
Ya know, she tried to block out thoughts of Doyle. Don't mention, don't think about. Angel did the same thing. It was just easier that way. But all the supressed emotion was just too much. She was a venter, not a silent sufferer. That was why she was here tonight. All brood and no vent makes Cordy a raving maniac bitch. And she didn't want to do that to Angel. So she figured she'd do it on her own. But all the peaceful waves and screaming wasn't enough. She needed to let go. Let go. A quick glance and the waves, and she was overcome by a very unCordelia urge. Without a word, she was flying across the sand, her shoes and jacket gone in some way that she didn't care about.  
  
Run to the water  
And find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
  
As she hit the icy water, she gasped and stopped in her tracks for a millisecond, then she was further out and diving in, tasting the salt, the raw taste of life itself. No care about her too-expensive shirt or designer shorts, just the feeling of the water numbing her. Funny, she felt like Doyle was right here, right now. Maybe it was the fact that he had died only about two miles from this very spot. The thought was there, was depressing, but it was just a passing in her swelled to bursting mind.  
  
We'll cut through the madness  
Of these streets below the moon  
These streets below the moon  
  
The moon. So big. Bright. Pretty. She giggled like she was ten again. She started softly singing, "When the moon hits your eye, like a big Pizza pie...." Yummmm, Pizza. Pie. She was hungry, she relized. Hungry. Like the country. Well, if she was hungry, maybe she should go to Turkey. She snickered again. Man, her thoughts were out of wack. Not that she cared at that moment, as she splashed her way back to the shore.  
  
And I will never leave you  
'til we can say,"this world was just a dream  
  
Doyle leaned his ghostly self up against the lifeguard stand, and watched with loving amusment as Cordy's feet were swept out from under her and she went down in two feet of water. She just laughed and hauled herself up. He loved this. Never in his life, or afterlife spent watching her and Angel, had he seen her give herself up like that. It was refreshing. Speaking of refreshing, that water looked really good right now. But he had already tried swimming. Water wasn't so refreshing when is was flowing 'through' you. Oh well, just as fun to watch Delia collapse on her jacket on the sand while aquiring all kinds of new sand accessories. Hmmm, she didn't look half bad with sand stuck to the end of her nose.  
  
we were sleeping, now we are awake"  
'til we can say  
  
Doyle felt the now familiar presence and groaned, "Good God, woman, donca ya ever go away?" The ghost of the female oracle mearly glared at him that proceded to ignore the comment. She had been pestering him ever since she had 'died'. Apparently, The Powers were still debating where to send him. "So, have fun at the little session?" No answer. "So, where's it gonna be, huh? Heaven or hell?" He looked longingly at Cordy's curled form, somehow found by the ever-present Brood-boy. They now sat next to each other, talking softly. He sighed. Even though he wasn't there in physical form, he still felt like part of the group when he was around. Even if they never wanted to mention him.   
  
In a moment we lost our minds here  
And dreamt the world was round  
  
The Oracale turned towards him with a small, serene smile. " I have decided I like you, Messenger. I have told the Powers of that and of your sorrow, sacrafice, and need or these mortals. They came to an easy desision." So that was it, huh? They decided they liked him and were going to send him to the fields of endless time. Still....he wished he could feel the sand he was standing on. Maybe it would make him feel more real, more ready for this.  
  
A million mile fall from grace  
Thank god we missed the ground  
  
"They're giving you back your body and your former life. You will be mortal again. Exactly as you were." She stated it without any pretense or hesitation. Maybe pretense would have been better. He felt like a bomb just gone off. His ears were ringing. "Wha...wha...what? Really? Now?" She smiled at him again and nodded. "Yes. Now." She looked pointedly at the ocean. "Run"   
  
Run to the water  
And find me there  
Burnt to the core but not broken  
  
He was gone before the single syllable had died on her transparent lips. He sent back a, "Thank ya!" before he dove under the water and felt it start to clense him. It was like the way he died, only backwards. There was no feeling but the water.  
  
We'll cut through the madness  
Of the streets below the moon  
With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
  
Eventually, he couldn't breath anymore, and that in itself was enough to make his heart sing with joy. Human! He was human again! Well, sorta. But he was even overjoyed to have his demon half back at the moment. As he broke the surface, he grinned at the retreating backs of Angel and Cordy, they obviously hadn't noticed him. Good. He wanted to surprise them. He was glad that walking in the sand had slowed them considerably. If he didn't talk to them now, he might not have the courage to go to them tomorrow.   
  
Yeah, I can see it now Lord  
Out beyond all the breakin' of waves  
And the tribulation  
It's the place and the home of ascended souls  
Who swam out there in love  
  
The Oracle smiled and was gone in a blink. Not before sending a praticuarly strong wiff of Doyle's scent in Angel's direction. The ancient vampire snapped his head up in shock and Cordelia looked at him quizzicly. He turned slowly, carefully, as not to lose the the scent, and with that, his hope. And Cordy's hope. But not to worry. Standing on edge of the water, completely dry, was a smiling Doyle with an awed look on his face. Angel couldn't move for a second, and in that split second, Cordy was past him, and running faster than Angel could have ever wished to.  
  
Run to the water  
And find me there  
  
Doyle opened his arms to Cordelia as she rushed at him as fast the sand allowed. She hit him with such force that he was thrown backwards into the waves, wetting his previously dry clothes. Not that he cared.  
  
Burnt to the core but not broken.  
  
The burns of the Beacon seemed still to ache on this body, even if thay had never existed on this skin, but the ache inside was gone at the welcome he was recieving.   
  
We'll cut through the madness  
Of these streets below the moon  
With a nuclear fire of love in our hearts  
  
Cordelia didn't care about freezing water lapping at her skin. All she cared about was the grinning Irishman holding her. " I would ask how, but I probably wouldn't want to know. Plus, I really don't care.", she stated as she buried her head into his chest and started to sob.  
  
Rest easy baby, rest easy  
  
Doyle somehow pushed himself to sitting, then with a little assistance from Angel, proceeded to pull out of the waves' range. After a quick, akward hug around the crying, unmoving girl, Angel was content to rest his arm on Doyle's shoulder and kneel beside him.  
  
And recognize it all as light and rainbows  
Smashed to smithereens and be happy  
  
When she felt Doyle softly kiss her forehead and whisper to her, she finally ceased her crying and turned in his arms. Partially because she wanted to hide her tears from him, and partially because she found that she fit better when she sat like this. She leaned her head back to his shoulder and felt Angel touch her hair in a comforting way. She grinned as she heard him comment to Doyle, "I'm sure there is a good explanation for this, but right now I'm too happy to ask.  
  
Run to the water (and find me there)  
  
Doyle and Cordelia both turned to give him strange looks. Angel stared back. "What?? I can be happy." Cordelia snorted. "With three hours or brooding to make up for each minute." When Angel actually laughed at that remark, Doyle commented, "Make that five hours per minute." They all turned to grin at each other. "Good to have you back, Doyle", Angel simply stated. Cordelia sleepily chuckled. She'd make a comment tomorrow about Angel being the Master of understatement. Right now, she just wanted to watch the water.  
  
Run to the water  
*******************  
Review, or I will die of feedback starvation!!!!!   
  
Prism  
  



End file.
